Strawberries
Strawberries are an ingredient that is a topping, a syrup and a mixable in Papa's Freezeria, Papa's Freezeria To Go! and Papa's Freezeria HD. It is also a topping in Papa's Pancakeria, a drizzle, icing, and filling in Papa's Donuteria, and a drizzle in Papa's Cupcakeria. In Freezeria, the mixable is there at the start, the syrup is unlocked on Rank 2, and the topping is also there at the start. In Pancakeria it is unlocked by the arrival of Roy on Rank 9. In Cupcakeria, the drizzle is unlocked on Rank 4 along with Carlo Romano. The badge 'Fruity Sundae' is given when you serve 30 sundaes with Strawberries (Mixable). The badge 'Berry Mixer' is given when you serve 30 sundaes with Strawberry Syrup. The badge 'Berrylicious' is given when you serve 30 sundaes with Strawberry Topping in Papa's Freezeria. The badge 'Super Strawberry' is given when you serve 30 orders with Strawberries in Papa's Pancakeria. In Cupcakeria, the badge "Strawberry Syrup" is given when you serve 30 orders with Strawberry Drizzle. In Freezeria HD, the mixable appears at the tutorial, while the mixing syrup is unlocked at Rank 2 with Peggy. Customers Who Order This as a Mixable: *Kayla *Mandi *Alberto/Penny *Kahuna (Closer) *Prudence *Ivy *Kayla *Roy *Edoardo Romano Customers Who Order This as a Syrup: *Mandi *Captain Cori (Closer) *Prudence *Peggy *Rita *Carlo Romano *Olga Customers Who Order This as a Topping: *Captain Cori (Closer) *Alberto/Penny *Xandra (Closer) *Wally *Marty *Chuck *Connor *Rita Papa's Pancakeria Customers Who Order This as a Topping: *Roy *Lisa *Ivy *Xandra (Closer) *Alberto *Utah *Vicky *Alberto Papa's Cupcakeria Customers Who Order This as a Cake *Kayla *Carlo Romano *Roy *Sue *Kahuna *Penny *Prudence Customers Who Order This as a Drizzle *Connor *Foodini *Franco *Kayla *Carlo Romano *Roy *Mandi *Kahuna *Chuck *Boomer *Alberto *Clair *Pinch Hitwell *Greg *Robby *Rita *Kenji (Closer) Customers Who Temporarily Order This In Other Holidays *Olga *Ivy *Sue *Mindy *Papa Louie Papa's Donuteria Customers Who Order This as an Icing * Alberto *Timm *Matt *Rita *Xandra *Hope *Zoe *Roy *Hank (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Customers Who Order This as a Filling *Mayor Mallow *Cecilia *Cletus * Mandi * Maggie * Xolo (Closer) * Customers Who Order This as a Drizzle *Nevada *Cecilia *Maggie *Julep *Lisa *Shannon *Hope *Big Pauly *James *Zoe *Taylor * Papa's Freezeria HD Customers Who Order This as a Mixable * Mandi * Peggy * Boomer * Penny/Alberto * Prudence * Kahuna (Closer) Customers Who Order This as a Syrup * Captain Cori * Gremmie * Mandi * Peggy * Rita * Roy * Yippy * Willow * Carlo Romano * Customers Who Order This as a Topping * Peggy * Rita * Scooter Papa's Freezeria To Go! Customers Who Order This as a Mixable * Mandi * Penny * Clair * Prudence * Ivy * Utah * Kayla * Boomer Customers Who Order This as a Syrup * Kahuna (Closer) * Mandi * Marty * Roy * Scooter * Carlo Romano * Nevada Customers Who Order This as a Topping * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cake: * Quinn (Closer) Drizzle: * Alberto * Deano (Closer) Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cake: * Quinn (Closer) Drizzle * Lisa * Yui * Pinch Hitwell * Deano (Closer) = Trivia * This syrup/drizzle is red in Papa's Cupcakeria and pink in other games. This might have been done to avoid confusion with the Watermelon Drizzle in Cupcakeria. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Pancakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Drizzles Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Donuteria Drizzles Category:Papa's Donuteria Fillings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Drizzles